1. Field
An apparatus and a method consistent with exemplary embodiments broadly relate to an audio correction apparatus and an audio correction method thereof, and more particularly, to an audio correction apparatus which detects onset information and pitch information of audio data and corrects the audio data according to onset information and pitch information of reference audio data, and an audio correction method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Technique for correcting a song, which is sung by an ordinary person who sings badly based on a score, are known. In particular, a related-art method for correcting the pitch of a song which is sung by a person according to the pitch of a score to correct the song is known.
However, a song which is sung by a person or a sound which is generated when a string instrument is played includes a soft onset in which notes are connected with one another. That is, in the case of a song which is sung by a person or a sound which is generated when a string instrument is played, when only the pitch is corrected without searching the onset which is a start point of each note, there may be a problem that the note is lost in the middle of the song or performance or the pitch is corrected from a wrong note.